MNITT (MY NAME IS TENTEN)
by Shadow55Ripper
Summary: I was an orphan who ran away from my foster home, And by some stroke of good fortune I won a loto with a stollen ticket and now I attend the prestigious Konoha high, but because of the crush I had on a girl I suffer a terrible accident that may cause me to loose everything and ruin my once bright future... But I won't let that happen. My Name Is Tenten
1. ABOUT ME

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AS MUCH AS I WANT TO WE ALL NO IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN.**

 **A/N: This isn't my first story but it's the only one I've ever published so any feed back both positive and negative (because it helps me improve) would be greatly appreciated... Just a head's up, the first few chapters may seem a little Rocky but I promise if you stick with the story it'll get better with time.**

 **WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL THAT ISN'T SUITABLE FOR ALL AGE'S READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

 **CHAPTER 1: ABOUT ME.**

Hi my name is Tenten weird name right? It's one of the reasons I gave it to myself, I had another name once it was given to me by my Foster home but like the foster home I don't remember it anymore and I don't care.I've made a lot of mistakes in my life some I regret some I don't, Running away isn't one of them. When I was little, as an orphan I used to think that someday a beautiful happy family would come and adopt me and then everything would be ok, I had that belief for over 7 years While instead in reality I was constantly ignored and rejected until the little light of hope I once had faded into the darkness, that was over 6 years ago. Now I'm 18 a fully legal adult and I've learned the hard way that you don't always get what you want no matter how badly you want it.

I've never believed in luck but with time all things change, when I ran away from the orphanage home all i had with me were 2 days worth of food & water that I had accumulated the week prior to my escape and my entire savings which was gotten when some show off politician started spraying money in an effort to gain popularity before an election, I never knew if he won but I highly doubt he did, I made my escape around 11:30pm on a weekend, and to say that I'd miss anyone there would be a lie because I never cared or got attached to anyone to begin with, I mean what's the point if they're just gonna abandon you eventually, I know I'm being selfish but it's the truth... well to me.

I slept under a bridge that night and in the morning I took the nearest transportation which happened to be a bus, I had no idea where I was going and at that moment I felt I was probably the most stupid person on the planet or at least top 50 for making that kind of decision but like everything else In my life I didn't care.

The first few months were hellish for me because after I had exhausted my money transporting myself as far away from the orphanage as possible and used up all my food supply's I was left with nothing, and eventually I was reduce to stealing. I could have just begged but I didn't, most people would call it pride.. I call it self dignity. It wasn't armed robbery or anything I'm not sure I could bring myself to do that, so instead I would "pickpocket" in very busy places where I would be less noticed, It didn't payoff as much as I tought it would, I barely ever got anything, and at times I almost got caught.I kept doing this for a few months until finally as if all the good luck that I had being deprived off since birth came to me and manifested itself in the form of a lottery ticket that fell from some lady's purse, To say I was shocked when I won was an understatement, I was "befuddled" it was something I never expected to happen not even in my dreams, I still remember the ecstatic felling I had, the anxious anticipation, my pinky finger twitching every now and then as I went out to claim my cash prize. You'd think the staff there would be at least a little weary about giving a 12 year old that huge amount of money but most of them weren't in the slightest bit concerned and even if there were some that were they didn't show it.

I've always been envious of most of my mate's or rather kids my age because to me they had everything I didn't have, a shelter somewhere to call home, parental love, clothes, regular food ... Education, And so many other things. But now that I had the means I was going to even the plain fields.

Firstly I decided to get what I've always wanted the most, so over the next few hours I searched for an affordable apartment I could rent and though it took a while I finally found one.

It was a one bedroom flat with it's own bathroom and toilet and a little kitchen. Everything I needed, the feature I loved most about the place was the massive wardrobe towards the right end of the was almost perfect just too good to be true. And I wasn't wrong about that because though the place was nearly flawless I soon found out that the particular district where my place was located was run by thugs and had a high rate of rape,robbery's and all other sort of criminal activity this was probably because at the time I rented the place there was no form of police or security officer(s) anywhere near the area, Heck there probably wasn't a security staff within a 20 mile radius of the vicinity it's no wonder the place was almost deserted.

But thank God that isn't the case anymore, criminal activities over the last few years has been greatly reduced by nearly 80% (it's in the papers). Which to say the least is pretty impressive.

I could have easily left my apartment at that time and gone searching for a new one but i didn't. Why? You may ask, well for many reason's I suppose.. For one thing it's cheap, so cheap in fact that I used roughly 40% of my lottery winning's and paid for 5 years in advance... I mean why wouldn't I when I was getting a 10% discount on every extra year I paid for? That and because it was the closest free accommodation to my school.

Ah yes my school The grand and prestigious Konaha High. It's been repeatedly given the award for being the best public school and even rivaling some of the best private schools around. But just because it's public doesn't mean it's free. Sure it ought to be, but it's so large, well facilitated and maintained that it requires more money than is available for it's upkeep. Hence the school fees...

But at least the fee's is something I can handle... Scratch that could handle. Because of the amount of the school fee's (it's half the amount I paid for my rent and when coupled with some extra things like the uniform,books,bag,sports gear(yea you pay for that too) it becomes roughly the same amount as my rent... without the discount).

Due to this revolting development, to avoid extra costs I've worked my ass off every year to get the scholarship that's always been given to the two best male and female students, and so far its paid of because apart from my first year here I haven't had to pay a dime on my fee's anymore.

Most people say 12 year old's are stupid and naive but doing a quick recap let's see how I did... I ran away from my orphanage home, lived on the streets for nearly a year, won a million via stollen lottery ticket, used 400 thousands on 5 years rent, Got my self into a school where I paid 102 thousand for the first year _only_ whereafter I got myself on a scholarship(s) ever since, spent exactly 88 thousand furnishings my room buying food and some other supplies, Held 10 thousands for my upkeep and hid or rather stashed the remaining 400 thousand (which i'm saving for when I get into college after high school) In a place where only I have access to... Though now it's in a bank. Guess I wasn't your average 12 year old huh.

My name is Tenten and though I was once lost I now have dreams and ambitions... And I intend to fulfill them.

 **A/N: There'll probably be many questions, opinions, suggestion's possibly even curses. Just mention them in your reviews or PM me and I'll do my best to answer everyone. Thanks for reading..**


	2. MY CRUSH

**A/N: Kindly take a few moments to read the authors note below, it's** _ **VERY**_ **Important. Thank you.**

 **CHAPTER 2: MY CRUSH**

Lunch break is over and while most students have been busy stuffing themselves with either the food they brought from home or the weird substance's given to them by the lunch lady at the cafeteria (trust me I should know I worked for her), I've been busy working on my Math assignment which I'm yet to finish..

As it turns out calculation isn't really my strongest point, I'm more of a reading kind of person. I enjoy Geography, History and I absolutely adore Biology, pretty much all courses that don't require too much solving or numbers actually. I plan on becoming a doctor and specializing as a pediatric...You known the type of doctor that takes care of kids.

I don't really know what I see in children (Babies to be more precise because lets face it children are a chore) Maybe it's their naiveness or Innocence or maybe it's just their care free way of life, I don't really know but there's something in them that I find extremely irresistible. Sometimes I think it's my motherly instincts kicking in but how would I know? I never even had a mother to begin with.

Anyway I'm coming back from the library holding my books in my hand (Because I left my bag in my locker), whistling silently to myself when I see... _Her_.

One of my torments in this school, the thorn in my side, my nightmare, My Crush.

Not what you were expecting huh? However as unbelievable as it seems that I'd fall for a girl it's true, I'm not sure when or how it happened all I know is that it did. I'm not a lesbian or anything (deep down I know that's not completely true) l'd like to think of myself as someone that's emotionally confused or hormonally unstable.

It's kind of ironic, I hate... no loathe weak and indecisive people... To think I'm actually becoming one.

We're walking towards each other and I barely raise my head to look forward in fear of accidentally making eye contact. And to make things even worse she's with her click of friends.

I don't know why she chooses to surround herself with those self-righteous retards who feel they're above everyone else just because they're from wealthy homes (Aka the popular kids).

They're of two kind's though, the second group of popular kids is run by Yamanaka Ino (I only say that because she's the most active among them), they are surprisingly less arrogant and pretty cool once you get to know them Hence they're alternative name The cool kids.

The major difference between the two groups or squad's as I like to call them is that while Yamanaka's is made up of both guy's and girls the one involving my crush consists of only females.

Generally I could careless about the people my crush associates herself with, if only said people didn't continually pick on me. And as if to prove my point they abruptly come to a stop in front of me.

I try to maneuver my way around them but sadly I realize I've been obstructed from all angles. I groan inwardly as I realize there would be no escaping this confrontation, so with an annoyed sigh I scowl at them.

"What do you guy's want." I spit venomously, "can't you see I'm late for class."

"Really? If I do recall correctly our class ought to be that way." my crush replies while pointing behind me mockingly.

"Oh please Temari don't waste you breath, its obvious she's a scalar quantity, all magnitude with no direction."

That's Linn the supposed genius in the group, to me she's not really that smart, just your everyday slightly above average student.

I'm still looking at them my annoyed scowl ever present when I realize something or rather lack of someone they're usually 6 in number but today I only see 5.

"Where's the sixth wheel is she dead already? shame I thought she'd at least graduate before she kicked the bucket."

Ann the brunette on the left opens her mouth to retort but is interrupted by Temari.

"She couldn't make it today, she has a slight fever."

I'm momentary stunned by the reply because I was expecting something more along the line of _"It's none of your business"_

"What's the matter nerd, cat cut your tongue?" Evi the second blonde in the group say's and I can't help but snap out of my stupor and immediately glare.

Among all of them I can definitely say I despise Evi the most. She's the one who has tormented me far more than anyone else in the full school. This goes from changing my locker pin (how she initially discovered it I'll never know), putting gum on my seat, stealing my assignment, spilling different things on me purposely, glueing my books to my/my teachers desk... And so on. The funny fact though is I have not even the slightest clue what I ever did to offend her.

"I'm not a nerd you fucking Temari wannabe." I say while clenching my fist's.

The rest a of her friends are quiet Temari included (well except Sapphire a new foreign student she's hardly ever speaks) because they know it's partially true.

She always tries to copy Temari at everything even going as far as dyeing her hair to almost the same color and adding the exact same black rose flower to the hem of her skirt. Wait you probably don't know what the school uniform looks like, don't worry I'll talk about it later just know that it's really skimpy.

"What'd you say bitch?!" She says rushing towards me with a flushed expression and I can tell I struck a nerve... I feel proud.

She lifts up her fist while I stand there unmoving and unfazed and Just as she's about to hit me a hand rests on her shoulder effectively stopping her.. It's Temari's.

"We need to get to class or will be late." She say's sternly

"Don't get in my way." Evi growls coming at me again.

"I'm your prefect and your President for this school year and if you dare engage in any form of violence in my presence so help me I'll give you so many detention slips you'd wish you were suspended." Temari says while narrowing her eye's.

I guess that's one of the reasons why I like her. She's a prudent, stoic(at times), slightly sarcastic and blunt individual who is rarely ever afraid to speak her mind.

"Are we clear."

"Crystal." Evi replies glaring at her.

For what seems like a long moment they stare each other down as if daring the other to do their worst neither blinking and just for a split second I think there's going to be an all out brawl between the two.

That is until Evi suddenly bursts out laughing dispelling the tense atmosphere.

"Jeeze you don't have to be that serious." Evi says still laughing slightly.

"It's the only way I'll get you to listen to me." Temari replies with a small smile or is that a smirk? I can never really tell but it's somewhere between the two.

"Let's go." She says while casually adjusting her collar.

I watch as Evi and the rest of the group follow her like a bunch of beta's obeying their alpha. I realized not too long ago that Temari was sort of like their unspoken leader. Maybe it's because of her _No Nonsense attitude_ or the fact that she's the current school president.

Just as she's about leaving though she stops beside me and whispers in my ear, her hot breath touches my skin and sends shivers round my body. I start to feel heat spread across my face and instinctively know I'm blushing.

"Better watch what you say, someone won't always be around to protect you."

I take in a shaky breath thinking she's done but instead she move's even closer and I smell the perfume she's wearing, it's somewhere between peach and lemons... Lemonpeaches? I'm obviously not thinking straight.

"And would it kill you to actually look descent for once." She says eyeing my attire and suddenly I become more self aware of how I look.

Let's just say I don't spend too much time in front of a mirror (or any time at all for that matter) despite the fact that I have one. This is probably because I'm tomboyish in nature both physically and mentally, I'd rather watch wrestling than be caught dead with a girls magazine... I can't help it it's just who I am.

I always feel insecure under her gaze and I hate that about myself.

I'm still standing there with my flustered expression when I notice the lack of body heat around me and realize she's already left.

I turn around to see her walking away and somehow my eyes as if having a mind of they're own drift from the four neatly done _'pig tail's'_ on her head to her lower back and I stare dazedly at her hips that seem to sway with every subtle movement.

"I'm a fucking pervert." I mutter under my breath, my face now a new shade of red. **  
**

* * *

The rest of the day turns out to be uneventful and before I know it I'm at home finishing up my Math assignment.

"Done." I exhale with a relived sigh.

I look at the black circle shaped clock that's on my mini book shelf, It was given to me by my landlord as a Christmas present the second year after I started living here.

"7:50 (PM) huh." I say standing up and stretching a little before making my way to the bathroom.

I shower for what seems like nearly an hour, And after that I put on my usual night clothes which consists of a light pink see through shirt and plain white underwear before coming to stand in front of my huge bathroom mirror that I had moved to my bedroom to free up space since it made the place look congested and stuffy (yea the mirror is really huge it's taller than I am, and I'm 5 ft 9 inches).

 _'What's the matter nerd, cat cut your tongue?'_ Evi's words form earlier replay in my head.

"I'm not a nerd." I say softly to myself.

For one thing I don't wear glasses, I don't even know why I'm letting this bother me.

 _"Because she'll never want to be with a someone who's considered a nerd."_ A voice in my head helpfully supplies, and I wish that voice would manifest itself in a physical form so I could strangle it.

I look at myself once more from head to toe before sighing mentally. I'm not the prettiest female on the planet but I'm definitely not the ugliest.

I'm close to 6ft in height which is a pretty good I suppose, I always keep my long brown hair wrapped in twin buns for easy movement and also because it's much more comfortable.

I'd just cut it off but then I'd definitely be mistaken for a boy (which isn't so bad I guess), but I don't for two reasons. Mainly because I like my hair the way it is, and also because I think it displeases Temari when I cut it. (A while back when I cut the hair a little she actually came to question me about it and guess what I did?... I just stood there and stared at her like I was fucking retarded).

I have brown eyes just like my hair, which is probably the feature I like most about myself.

All in all I'm not that bad in terms of looks, the one thing I don't like about my physical appearance though is the fact that I'm skinny. Not skinny enough that I have bone's protruding out of every part of my body but skinny enough to have a few eyebrows raised about my general food intake.

I've tried to remedy this fact by eating a heavy meal at least once a day and taking supplement's since I can't afford to eat three square meal's. I've been doing this for over four months and I can tell there's been a drastic improvement even if it's still a far cry from what I want, (I currently weight approximately 49kg).

 _'And would it kill you to actually look descent for once.'_ Temari's words take their turn to replay in my mind.

I look towards my open wardrobe and stare at my crumpled uniform for a long moment. And then out of no where I take quick strides towards the said uniform grab them go into my bathroom and toss them into a bucket of soapy water before scrubbing at them vigorously.

"Would it kill me to look decent? I'll show you decent." I mutter darkly,(wow talk about mood swing's).

I spend the next hour and half washing and ironing my uniform which isn't really difficult due to how light the material is.

The uniform (for guys) consists of a white long sleeve shirt that has the school badge sewn on its front left pocket, black tie, a dark navy blue jacket (optional) which still bears the schools logo, black trousers, white ankle socks and black shoes to match.

While for the girls white collared short sleeve shirt (badge ever present), black jacket (optional), navy blue tie and a very short black skirt that stop's mid thigh. Though I bought one of the longest pairs the school had to offer and it successfully covers me up to the start of my knees.

I also clean my black shoe with the polish I borrowed from my landlord (he stays next door) until it start's shining brighter than a pirates boot.

It takes me a while but after almost an hour and a half I finally finish. I arrange my books in my bag, set my alarm for 5:30(am), Lie down and then shut my eyes for some well deserved rest.

* * *

I'm still a few yards away from the school gate, when I see Temari, some other prefects and two staff's (Izumo & Kotetsu) who over the years have being given the nickname _"The Gate Keepers"_. I'd just call them by their original names but where's the fun in that?.

I flick my newly filed nail's (a habit I seem to have picked up over the years) as I walk pass the entrance of the school. This normally would have been a regular thing had it not being for the fact that almost everyone that saw me kept starring at me.

A weird thing about this school which to me isn't really nessary is a compulsory rule that all students must show either a prefect or the required staff his/her ID card before being allowed to enter or leave the school.

I'm stoped by Temari who's scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"ID card please." She call's almost robotically while looking up from said paper.

Our gaze meet but instead of looking away she stares at me for a long moment, looking me up and down without saying anything which after a while begins to make me feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?, do I have something on my face ." I say crossing arm's and trying to sound annoyed.

But it does'nt have any effect, because she just keeps starring at me with a somewhat shocked and confused expression.

"Tenten?"

A/N: Sorry it take's me a while to update. Reason is I don't have a beta reader or anyone at all to scan the chapter for errors before I post it, so I try to stay away from the story for a few days before reading it again so I can be able to detect any mistake since my brain always seems to autocorrect most of my spelling and grammatical blunder's.

Make sure to check out the picture for this chapter


	3. FORGETTING MY FUTURE

**A/N:Winner or the last competition goes to TimeWasters for the beautiful review and great Oc.**

 **CHAPTER 3: FORGETTING MY FUTURE**

I'm sitting down on my desk, trying to tune out the sound of my calculus teacher's voice as I go over all the things that has been going on today.

First of I've had a bunch of people stare at me all day like I'm some alien from another planet, secondly I've finally seen what a dumbstruck Temari looks like, and more recently during the name calling exercise for attendance I was asked by my Homeroom teacher if I recently had an Epiphany, are you kidding me who asks that right?

"Excuse me... Um miss Tenten, can you please pay attention to what we are doing."Mr Iruka my maths teacher calls snaping me back to reality.

Suddenly everyone's eyes are on me and I feel the need to defend myself.

"But I was paying attention." I lie through my teeth.

"Really?" He looks at me with a dubious expression "Then what was the last thing I talked about?"

"Or better still." He says cutting me off "What's todays topic?"

I blush while shrinking under my seat "Sorry."

"Just don't let it happen again." He says waving me off and turning to the board

I hear someone Snicker behind me and turn around to look. It's some red haired kid named Ryou who awkwardly cough's and looks away when our eye's meet. The only other Person that I've seen with red hair in this school Is A guy named Garra. As strict as this school is they don't really care much for hair color... well as long as it's neat that is.

Time keeps dragging on and a class that was initially supposed to be minutes seems to be stretching into hours. I can't take anymore of the unending torture and since falling asleep isn't an option anymore I use my trump card. A little something I like to call "THE BACK UP PLAN".

I raise my hand a little to get my teacher's attention which turns out to be a success.

"Yes Tenten."He says acknowledging me

"May I please be allowed to go to the restroom." I ask in my most polite voice.

He look's at me suspiciously before agreeing "Sure but don't take too long else you may miss something important."

 _'I seriously doubt that_ ' I think inwardly.

"Thank you." I smile politely before leaving and once I'm outside the class and sure I'm out of his hearing range I stretch and give a very loud sigh before heading over to the bathroom.

After I had drained 'The main vein' and relived myself I went over to the sink to wash my hand.

"wow wish I had done that earlier." I say to myself.

"Done what earlier?"

I spin around so fast that I become temporary dizzy, standing in front of me is Temari.

"Nonaya" I answer after getting my composure back.

"Nonaya?" She asks confused.

"Yea you heard me, Non of ya business."

She smirks before closing the space between us and putting her hands on both side's of the sink effectively trapping me.

"Hmm looks like you're finally starting to listen to me." She says eyeing me from head to toe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I reply her while frowning.

I'm waiting for her to say something but she doesn't, instead she move's closer until we're only separated by a few centimeters. At this point I start to sweat and blush but I don't do anything.

30 seconds pass and she doesn't do anything else except look at me with a carefully neutral expression that is until she start's moving her face towards mine, her lips parting slightly while her eyelids drop halfway... And to me time seems to freeze as I stay still and try to comprehend whats going on?

I'm in the girls bathroom with a girl named Temari whose my secret crush that always torment's me at any chance she gets, and said tormentor is about to kiss me. Could this finally be it! The chance I've been waiting for to finally fulfil a long wanted secret desire!? It wouldn't be hard now, all I'd have to do is just stay still for a couple of seconds and it would happen!

But I don't stay still instead I move foward covering the last few centimeters between us allowing my lips to meet with hers .

Her lips are soft and warm, puffy marshmallows or cotton candy is what I would vaguely use to describe it.

The kiss was everything I always thought it would be and more... Sure it wasn't as romantic as I wanted it to be.. but hey! life ain't perfect, you gotta take what you're given.

We're still kissing when I hear the sound of the door opening and out of reflex I all but shove Temari away from me, but in the process of doing so I severely miscalculate two things. One Temari is a lot more stout than she appears, I on the other hand while not nessaraly weak I'm still a lot more scrawny.

And secondly it turns out that I never did close the tap I opened, and as such the water pouring had overflowed out of the sink and pooled round my leg, which on a recently waxed ground would cause someone to slip and possibly fall, Which sadly is exactly what happened to me.

I try to grab on to something before the inevitable happens, but its too late. I fall backwards and hit the back of my head on the sink before falling on the tiled ground. I try to get up but everything seems blurry and spinning, Temari is panicking and looking over me, her hand seem to be covered in some reddish liquid, I turn my head sideways and see the same red liquid all over the floor before grimly realizing it's my blood, It doesn't take too long before everything starts going dark and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up groaning, my head feeling sore like someone hit me with a steel pipe. My eyes scan over the room I'm in for a couple of minutes before my brain can fully process my location... _'The schools clinic'_ The picture of our Principal being proudly displayed on the wall being a dead give away.

'I should probably get back to class' I think "How did I even get here?" I ask myself.

The door opens and a woman who appears to be in her mid thirty's walks in, she imidiately rushes over to my side once she notices that I'm awake.

"Thank goodness!" She says extremely relieved "I didn't think you'd be awake so soon." I begin to stand up but she quickly holds me down

"You shouldn't get up, not for a while at least."

"What happened to me?" I ask confused

"You mean you don't remember?" I look shake my head in a no.

"Two girls brought you in here a couple of hours ago, you were bleeding at the time." She sits beside me before continuing "one of them said you slipped on spilled water in the girls bathroom and had a nasty fall, you hit your occipital on the sink breaking it in the process." At this I blink... _'Did all that really happen?'_ "Don't worry you don't have to pay for it accidents happen." I give a half relieved sigh before something occurs to me.

"Wait did you just say couple of hours?"

"Yes, you're really lucky those twin buns of yours." She points at my hair "cushioned most of the Impact, however because of the cut you sustained and the blood you lost I presumed like most people you'd still be unconscious for a few more hours."

"Guess I'm not most people then." The door opens and Temari walk's in.

"Good afternoon Nurse Shiunze." She greets politely

I look at the clock next to our principals picture, It's 4:22pm, school closed about 2 hours ago... so what's she still doing here.

"Oh just call me Shiunze, you know I don't care much for names." She stands up and adjusts her nursing gown "Your friend is awake so why don't I give you both sometime to talk, besides I have some forms to deliver." With that said she exit's the room but not before adding "I'll be back to check up on you, so don't go anywhere."

"So how are you feeling." Temari asks once she's gone.

"You make it sound like you care about my wellbeing, or is this just your new way of gloating."

"Whose said I care about your wellbeing? I'm talking to the poor bandages on that massive head of yours."

I put my hand on my head grimacing when I realize its been covered with thick layer of bandage's 'ugh! I probably look ridiculous'

"What do you want you're acting strange even for you." I actually Meant Nice but hell if I'm gonna say that.

She folds her arm then sighs "About what happened earlier" she says but doesn't continue

"What do you mean? What happened earlier?"

She looks at me annoyed "what do you mean by what happened earlier, don't play that game with me, I meant when we were alone in the bathroom before that other girl showed up."

I stare at her like her head is made of bubbles "what's going on? why are you being weird?"

"I'm being weird." She says frowning

"Well.. Yea kinda"

"Fine be that way." She turns around and walks out slamming the door in the process. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn she was blushing before she left... Guess I must have hit my head a lot harder than I thought.

A couple of minutes pass before Shinuze comes back, for some reason she seems really worried but doesn't say anything, she gives me a brief check up, hands over some drugs I'm supposed to take without failure, Then even offers to walk me home... a request I quickly decline, I do allow her however to escort me up till the schools entrance gates, before making my way home by myself.

* * *

It's late when I get home, but It doesn't bother me... what bothers me however is fact that it takes me nearly 15 minutes to remember where I kept my house key. I usually carry it with me all the time but after I lost the last one, I decided to start leaving the spare under the decorative flower vase beside my door.

Even after finding the key and laying on my bed to rest, my minimus finger starts twitching a sign to me that something's not right. Instinctively I go to where I keep all my money I plan on using for college... Wait a minute I can't remember where I kept it!

I take in deep breath's to calm myself and start looking for it once more but still no luck. It doesn't take long before I start panicking scattering everything in my way.

"No,no,no,no,no,no!" I start screaming in frustration, tears welling up at the corners of my eye's.

My landlord who probably overhears my screaming, since we're the only ones that occupy the upstairs in the building rushes into my room.

"Tenten whats wrong!" He asks concern written all over his face. I look at him and all the will power I had before suddenly disappears as I start sobbing. He quickly comes over to me and embraces me in a hug whispering comforting words in my ear "Don't worry everything's gonna be ok."

"I ca..can't re.. ." I choke out.

He suddenly discovers the bandages wrapped around my head "how did this happen." He asked worriedly

"I had an accident in school, I fell and hit my head on the bathroom sink." I answer weakly "Thats all I can recall."

"Change out of your uniform before I come back." He says seriously "we're going to see a doctor."

I nod slowly before doing as I'm told. It doesn't take long for him to grab his keys and me to change and within a couple of minutes we're already on our way to the hospital.

* * *

"Ok miss Tenten." The doctor addresses me after we've arrived at the hospital "what seems to be be the problem."

I give him a somewhat detailed explanation of everything that had happened that afternoon. After undergoing some test and getting asked a series of questions such as "What is your name, when where you born, Do you usually get headache's." Etc, he finally decided to give me his diagnosis.

"Are your parents with you?" He asks

"I'm her legal guardian Mr Taichi." My landlord who has been with me throughout speaks up.

He isn't really my legal guardian... Yet, I asked him to be because... well if I'm being completely honest with myself his the closest thing to a father I've ever had and since he never got married or had any children of his own I guess I'm also kind of like the daughter he never had.

The doctor clears his throat softly then glances at the folder in his hand "I'm going to be very straight forward and I'm also not going to sugarcoat anything." He says while I eye him grimly "Your daughter seems to be suffering from a mild case of Amnesia."

My eye's widen in shock as I process what I just heard "Am..Amnesia!?"

 **A/N:Yea I know worst cliff hanger ever right? Sorry for not updating on time I had Exams to deal with and I'm also spending more than half of my day's working on my new site. It's really stressful but fear not though, the next chapter will be WAY quicker since I've basically almost finished it any way. Please if you spot any error(s) kindly mention it in a review or PM me.**

 **Lastly this chapter to most people may seem meaningless but believe me it plays a huge role in the plot.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**.


	4. ADAPTING

**A/N:I was gonna upload this chapter sooner, but unfortunately I fell sick.. Worst Typhoid fever I've ever had the misfortune of experiencing.**

 **CHAPTER 4: ADAPTING**

"Am..amnesia?" I ask, my mouth gaping at a loss of words.

I grasp my head in my hands and try to understand my predicament... bandages ever present.

"Retrograde Amnesia to be precise." The doctor answers me.

Mr Taichi put's his hand on my shoulder comfortingly "Is that why she can't remember anything?."

The doctor folds his arms "Retrograde amnesia is the kind that affects specific memories, mostly old or sometimes tragic ones"

"Will she remember... You known the things she's forgotten."

"I can't say for sure, most people recover while others don't."

Tears well up at the conners of my eye's but I control myself not to cry... I won't display weakness.

"I'll prescribe some drugs and keep her under carefull observation, with time she'll get better."

"They say time heals everything after all." Mr Taichi say's trying to sound optimistic.

"Well said." The doctor agrees "Now If you would kindly follow me there are something I'd like to discuss with you privately and some forms I'd like you to fill." The doctor says tilting his head to the side.

I sigh miserably as I watch them leave before lying back on the hospital bed to sleep.

* * *

Its Tuesday once more, meaning its been twelve days since the accident happened, nearly two weeks without school, and so far there hasn't been any real improvement. The only thing I'm happy for is that the headaches seem to have subsided and I don't have to wear those annoying bandages anymore.

I've lost a lot of academic time that I need to make up for, I haven't been able to read much because my soon to be legal guardian won't let me, He keeps saying my body needs to heal first... I am grateful however for the fact that throughout the period I've missed school he's been helping me collect my assignments.

And speaking of school, no one even bothered to ask about my strange disappearance, It's no surprise since I've never had much of a social life anyway. I've always been socially awkward and prefer to stay secluded with my books. It's one of the reasons why I'm amongst the top students in my class.

I roll out from my bed and take a quick shower, then pop my prescribed pill's into my mouth, before heading out for a stroll. The weather is unusually cold even though its still raining season. My black short sleeve shirt and blue jeans do nothing to keep me warm. I walk around for a few minutes during which I notice that the serious lack of people around, I only see a handful of people since I started my stroll and thats saying something given the fact that it's still mid afternoon.

I pick up a nearby paper thats folded in the shape of a jet, then open it... It's a newspaper and from the date its only a day old, The headline is what really gets my attention though "Residents in fear as crimes reach alarming levels." I murmur to myself.

A strong wind blows sending goose bumps across my skin. 'This city is really heading for the gutter's' I think as an afterthought before heading home.

* * *

Nothing seems to have changed while I was away which in a way is kind of disappointing. I walk out of the changing locker into my gym class which is on wednesdays and fridays before lunch breaks.

"Good morning my youthful students!" Our gym instructor Mr Gai roars with so much enthusiasm that it's nearly lethal.

"Today we're going to begin with an intensive calisthenic session before we start our other activities." He begins flexing his muscles "I want to see you guys break your boundaries and train harder than ever before until you start shinning brigher than a new years sun!"

"What a drag." A boy beside me complains.

Oh yea, something did change while I was away, the boy's gymnasium has recently been undergoing some slight renovation and so they'll have to be using the girl's gym pending on when it's done.

After our calisthenics is over we are all split into four groups, the first group is given a variety of rope climbing exercises, the second are moved to the tracks to run, the third group which I'm in are ushered to the swimming pools while the last group are given dodge ball practice.

My group gets handed over to our swim instructor Mr Kisame who has an abnormal obsession with fish, so much so that he even tattooed the image of his pet shark on his left arm. I'm surprised the administration hasn't sanctioned him for it, I suspect it has something to do with the fact that he has won every swimming competition he has participated in.

Irrespective of how good our swim coach is it doesn't change the fact that I'm a complete failure when it comes to swimming, If I were to enter an actual river, pond, lake or ocean pretty much any liquid body with a moving current I would sink like a rock. Its the reason I've stayed away from this sport for so long.

"Alright I want each of you to swim two laps each while I assess your abilities, This will allow me to know how good or horrible you are and how to help you get better."

After the first three sets finish their laps it finally gets to my turn. I groan as I line up with 5 others to enter the pool and sadly for me Evi is among them. My feet get wet as I dip them slowly inside the the pool in order to get acquainted with the seemingly friendly waters.

"Are you ready?" Mr Kisame yells to get everyone's attention.

"Not really." I reply nervously but no one hears me.

"Get set.." He lift's his whistle to his mouth "Go!" He yell's blowing hard on his whistle shortly after.

I dive into the pool my body systems startled at how cold the water is, there's cheering from all the corners of the pool but I have no Idea who the cheering is for, It just seems to be random.

I manage to keep my head up long enough to see that I'm last and that the person in front whose leading is moving as fast as a torpedo... Well that's from my perspective.

It takes me nearly 7 minutes but I'm finally able to finish swimming the standard swimming pool both first and second lap. By the time I get to the finish point or more accurately where I started from all my muscles become sore and start aching especially my shoulders.

My coach looks at me with what I can only describe as pure disappointment "Get her out of there." He says as he rubs his fingers on his forehead before sighing deeply "Next!"

After the remaining two sets finish their laps he calls everyone together "Alright everyone listen closely" he picks up a chart which he has being scribbling something's on "Some of your performances out there were very impressive, while others" he stares directly at me "were appalling." I lower my head timidly.

"Ino, Evi, Huyga, Karin and Haruno. You all did exceptionally well today I'm very proud of that." I roll my eyes, annoyed by the fact that Evi's name was mentioned.

"While Tayuya, Kauri and you Miss Tenten" He points at me which makes me gulp " you all are lucky you didn't drown." He turns back to the others " I'll evaluate you all again next week and by then I'd better see some improvements or else..." He leaves the treath hanging in the air

"Class is over you're all dismissed." He adds then walks of to chatter with Mr Gai.

While others roam about I start thinking of various ways I can improve my swimming but nothing comes to mind, as I decide to leave I sense something coming my and immediately _duck_ I'm very lucky I do because less than a second later I hear or rather feel a dodgeball graze across my ear, when I turn around to see who threw it I see a cocky Evi grinning maliciously at me.

"Who threw this!" Mr Kisames voice echoes loudly behind me.

"She did" Evi shouts pointing at me before running up to her stoned victim "I don't know what got into her she just grabbed the ball and threw it at you Sir." She adds in a fake distressed tone.

"Tenten!" He roars in anger.

"I..I didn't do it!" I try to defend myself "ask them they saw it." I indicate to the other students behind me.

He looks at them expectantly but they all remain silent aware of what Evi would do to anyone who decided to be a Hero... _'Pussies'_ I think angrily.

"I didn't do it I swear! It was ..."

"Detention." He says coldly interrupting me.

"Bu..but" I try again futilely.

"De-ten-tion" he punctuates every sound "say another word and your punishment will be far worse than that."

"..."

"Better." He says before walking off.

Immediately he walks of I turn to glare at Evi who only smirks at me "Welcome back loser." She flips her hair before walking off.

"Bitch."

 **A/N:THANKS FOR READING.**


	5. RUNAWAY PT 1

**A/N: WARNING: VERY SENSITIVE CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **CHAPTER 5: RUNAWAY PT 1**

It's almost late evening, I can tell by the steady decrease in daylight as I trudge my way home, the fatigue of the days events finally getting to me, I toss the now empty biscuit wrapper I bought from a store, which is about a 5 minute walk from my school into a nearby trash can and shove my slowly freezing hands into my jacket pocket. Turns out detention wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though after it was over I got a stern warning and scolding from my principal, which to me truth be told to me actually felt flattering in the sense that she left her work and every other thing she was doing to personally reprimand a nobody like me instead of allowing some lame ass teacher to do it. I guess the lack of attention in my life is finally starting to get to me, but honestly I'm the kind of person who'd rather be brought down by the military than some mall cop.. No offense to mall cops {It's just personal}.

I keep going and everything appears to be uneventful as usual, just the way I like it... that is until I start hearing footsteps behind me and judging by the sound it's probably male (but then again I could be wrong), now this normally shouldn't bother me but given the amount of robbery's lately it does, my mind quickly flashes to the newspaper's from earlier and I steadily begin to increase my pace my heart starting to race, I try to focus on the sound again to know if the mystery person is still there but now it's really hard, whoever he or she is they're putting in quite a lot of effort to remain quiet, This continues for the next 20 seconds but instead it feels like 20 minutes, I'm already nervous by now and my hands which are still in my school jacket pocket are starting to get sweaty.

Not being able to stay calm about the situation anymore I casually gaze over my shoulder, well as casual as I can be in my frightened state.

I see the person who is behind me and judging by the body shape it's a guy probably in his early thirties, his wearing a plain black hood and faded black cargo pants that hang tightly over his athletic built frame... I suspect he's on steroids.

He's looking at the ground and his pulled up hood greatly obscures his face, I look forward with a frown and just in time too as I nearly collide face first with a street light, my reflex fast enough to only let the tall object brush my shoulder, I breath a sigh of relief only to have a stray black cat run over my foot, "This isn't going to end well." I tell myself already fearing the worst.

I gaze over my shoulder again and this time I see his face, we look each other in the eye for a few seconds ...at this point we've both stopped moving, he looks at me with a _"Busted"_ expression before his lips slowly turn into a crooked smile and then he mouths to me one word "RUN".. I don't need anymore warning as I bolt away sticking to the double F rule I learnt on the street _**If you can't fight then take flight.**_

I'm running as fast as I can, But for someone like me who's naturally a slow runner It's pretty pathetic.

And as if to prove my point before I know it I begin to feel his presence, And in a matter of seconds I feel his outstretched hand grab a hold of my jacket collar, however I'm a lot smarter and a little bit more flexible than I'm given credit for.

So with surprising agility even for myself, I arch my back and the rest of my body at just the right angle and slide out of my jacket.

Clearly not anticipating what I had just done, the force my hooded attacker had planned to pull me with suddenly backfires and he sends himself stumbling backwards almost falling but catches himself at the last second, at this I curse inwardly.

I give myself a little more distance from him while his distorted before turning to him and yelling.

"What the hell do you want, I don't have any money!"

I wince inwardly at how cracked my voice sounds, seems like those drugs I'm taking have sor serious side effects...

He looks at me like I'm the most stupid person on the planet before he starts laughing "whoever said I wanted your money?"

He stops laughing then continues "I want your ... body."

My eyes widened at the horrible realization of what's happening..

 _'He wants to r..rape me!'_ My mind screams "But wh..why?"

"Why!" I scream ignoring how hoarse my voice sounds "What the hell did I ever do to you...I'm not even beautiful I'm ugly, why the hell would you want to rape me!"

"You're not ugly" he says cutting me off while taking slow steps towards me, I notice this and also start walking backwards still facing him "your just... [he pulls out a small knife] my Victim.."

At that last word I turn around and flee, I run faster than I ever have in my life, I have no idea where I'm running to, but I know that if I'm able to leave this closed district then I may be able to spot someone who can help me.

It's not long before I Start hearing his voice

"You can't escape from me little girl ... Pant … Your just prolonging the inevitable"

With each passing word he's getting closer while I'm slowly beginning to gas out, How could I ever possibly hope to outrun him? It's pretty stupid I'm like a deer trying to escape from a cheater, Except said cheater is possibly on steroids.

Yea I'm doomed, I'd say screwed (no pun intended ) but I definitely don't want to think towards that direction right now.

My weary leg are beginning to ache and I know he's going to catch up soon, so in a last ditch of effort and desperation I start throwing objects in the way in a futile attempt to slow him down, my unnatural eyesight aiding me to do so.

I see a garbage can and fall it behind me as soon as I pass it, I also spot a little pink bike with a helmet on the hand bars a little towards my left, At first I think 'what the hell is that doing here?' But then I stop and instead grab and haul both objects over my head expecting to hear the sound of it colliding with my attacker but all I hear sadly is the sound of said bike crashing on the ground behind me.

None of these things seem to be working and before I know it I hear his voice again but this time it's WAY too close for comfort.

"You're mine bitch and after ... Pant ...I'm through doing my shit, I'm gonna kill you ... Pant ... nice and slow ... Pant ... Can't have any witnesses now can we?"

And just as he finished I felt the tip of his hand graze the back of my neck. That apparently was all my body needed as I suddenly felt a fresh burst of energy, my speed nearly doubling. I could almost literally feel my renewed adrenaline pumping through my veins as I ran at a record breaking speed for myself, the objects around me all but a blur as I passed them by.

While this was happening I started taking several turns to throw my attacker off.

I ran left across the road entering another street in the process, my sense of direction long forgotten.

As I continued to run I approached a junction and instantly took a sharp right, the movement being so sudden that I stumbled a bit.

Greatly being affected by fatigue, I looked behind me and seeing that the bastard was no where in sight I ducked into an alley on my right.

I hadn't gone halfway through the alley before my keen eyes detected it was a dead end, but I couldn't turn back now especially after I just heard faint whistling from the other side. All I had to do was jump a fence nearly two times my size and I was sure I would be able to get someone's attention.

So with that quick mental decision made about scaling the fence, I continued sprinting until I was close enough and then using my last energy I jumped as high as I could.

Time seemed to freeze for me as my body traveled through the air almost as if it were for a dramatic purpose.

Even while in mid air though I realized that I had greatly miscalculated my timing, because instead of going over the fence like I initially planned I slam gut first into said fence the wind knocked out from my starved lungs.

I grunt and groan in pain as I try to push the rest of my body over the fence but to no luck, I'm completely exhausted and to make things even worse I see a teenager like myself and I'm pretty sure it's the guy who was whistling not too long ago.

I try to call out to him but my mouth doesn't produce any sound, and even if it does I'm not sure he can hear it over the head phones he's wearing, Heck I can't even hear it.

I try to call out once more while still trying to push my body over the concrete barrier, when I feel something grab my leg and pull me down with enough force that I lose my grip and crash roughly on the ground.

I land with enough force that it forces the air out of my lungs for the second time. When I look up I instantly shudder in fear as I realize the bastard had finally caught me, I get up quickly and think of running past him but there's no where for me to go, I'm cornered like a rat and judging from the Shit ass grin on his face he knows it too.

So the question remains **"What the hell do I do now?"**

 **A/N:THANKS FOR READING...**


	6. RUNAWAY PT 2

**A/N: WARNING: VERY SENSITIVE CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **CHAPTER 6: RUNAWAY PT 2**

 **My eye's scan the vicinity quickly but seeing that there is no escape route for me I decide to face him head on. And so with a low scream (because of both my cracked voice and tired state) I throw my fist's wildly at him, however he seems unfazed as he deflects each one with as much ease as a 25year old fighting a toddler. He's laughing and mocking me making my skin crawl and infuriating my soul.**

 **I feel another surge of strength and taking great aim and precision I'm able to land a solid hit across his left cheek. It doesn't hurt much that I can tell because compared to him I'm hopelessly weak but the self satisfaction I get brings a non-existent smile to my lips, but even though it's only for a split second he appears to see it and judging now from the frown on his facial features he's clearly pissed.**

 **CRACK!**

 **I barely have enough time to register I've been hit before I'm dealt with another blow this time having enough power to send me to the ground.**

 **I can taste and also feel blood flowing from my nose and subconsciously I know its broken but I'm too scared to check in fear of what he might do to me if he sees me moving and also on the off chance that I might be right.**

 **I try to get up once more but I'm kicked down and continuously stomped on... I suddenly begin to have a great dislike for Timberland boot's.**

 **His attacks are merciless and soon I stop struggling and give up Just wanting it to be over.**

 **He gets down on he's knees and turn's my body to face him, pulling a knife from his pocket afterwards and begins to tear at my clothes.**

 **He rip's my shirt off and tosses it carelessly behind him, leaving me in just my black sports bra. My skirt follows shortly after.**

 **As I lay down on the cold ground only in my underwear in a deserted ally being attacked by a rapist with no possible hope of getting help do I suddenly realize how helpless I truly am.**

 **He begins to cut my bra, the cold blade grazing across my skin as it travels towards my neck, he leaves it there threateningly for a few seconds as if daring me resist. He pulls the blade back before yanking off the last article of clothing covering my upper half.**

 **At this point I'm already in tears sobbing quietly, my face is contorted in a mixture of pain and agony but for some sick reason it appears to turn him on even more.**

 **As he starts reaching for my last piece of clothing I lose it. No longer caring about the overwhelming gap in our strength or the weapon still in his hand I fight back, I'd rather die than give him the satisfaction he wants before he kills me anyway.**

 **My Virginity is my Dignity and there's no way I'm going to allow some low life steal it from me, at least not while I'm still alive.**

 **I use all the power I have and headbutt him in the jaw stunning him and drawing blood from his lips. Next I try to kick him in between his leg but that fails due to my angle and position and also due to the fact that there's not enough space to swing my legs, so instead I swing my left hand at him in hopes of slaping him across the face.**

 **CRACK! CRACK!**

 **Another hit to the side of my head and what little resolve I had left is put out like the fire on a lit match stick.**

 **As he starts unbuckling his pants I begin to hear voices along with sirens?**

 **"You over there don't move!" The first voice shout's.**

 **"Put your hands in the air Now!" The second continues.**

 **'Thank the Heaven's it's the police!' I mentally scream for joy, 'I can't believe I'm final safe' I think gratefully... I thought wrong.**

 **Instead of the thug to do as his told he spins me around so he's behind me and I'm in front of him acting as a sort of human shield. He then takes his knife and places it at my neck once more "Don't you move, don't you fucking move!" He growls out. My eye's double in size and I start shaking in fear.**

 **"It doesn't have to be like this, drop the weapon and let the girl go or we will open fire." The first police warns**

 **"Back off or I'll kill this little runt." He says threateningly**

 **The police don't listen though and slowly start pressing forward**

 **"I said back off!" He yells angrily. No response from the police**

 **He removes the blade from my neck making me think he wants to surrender... I thought wrong again**

 **He takes the knife and buries it in my right thigh till only the hilt is visible.**

 **I don't register the pain immediately, It actually takes me about two seconds before I do but when I finally feel it I can easily say it's the worst thing I've ever felt in my life.**

 **I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out instead my whole body starts shaking violently like that of an earthworm covered in salt. But after thrashing about for a while my body goes numb and remains still. I feel like passing out but I fight it, cause I fear that if I do I may never wake up.**

 **'I can't die' I think weakly 'at least not like this' The images of all the important people in my life flash in front of me Mr Takahashi my landlord who is the only father figure I have, Ms Izumi the lunch lady who fed me when I couldn't afford to eat a decent meal, some of my classmates I guess... We were never close but what can I say they grew on me, And Temari despite the fact that she hates me for reasons I don't know.**

 **"No.. I won't allow it!" I scream with the very last willpower I have left slamming the back of my head into the thugs Jaw.**

 **I fall on the ground my chest on the cold moist ground.**

 **SHOT! SHOT!**

 **I don't know what happens, but when I turn my head to look at the lowlife that attacked me I see him on the ground unmoving with blood around his upper torso, I'm not sure if his dead but honestly I wish he were. He groans in pain and my heart sinks... He's still alive.**

 **"Are you ok?" One of the police men asks me covering me with his jacket while the other handcuffs the thug before requesting for backup and an ambulance.**

 **"Don't worry you're safe now." He picks me up and carries me to his car, more siren sounds in a distance "No ones going to hurt you anymore."**

 **I'd reply but I'm too weak to do so, Instead I nod tiredly and give a weak smile.**

 **After he drop's me in his car where we wait for about 3 minutes for the ambulance to arrive, He's partner whose name I found out to be Darui interrogates the prisoner the whole time, occasionally hitting him in his bullet wounds.**

 **"Darui cut it out, you're not supposed to do that."**

 **"Why not? Scumbags like this shouldn't even be allowed to walk the face of this planet." He hits another bullet wound "I say we jut kill him and call it self-defense."**

 **"You know that's now how it works." The other cop say's combing a hand through his hair "besides" siren noise's start blaring "The ambulance is here." He point's his thumb at said vehicle.**

 **I'm ushered into the ambulance so I can be taken to a hospital while the 'scumbag' as Darui had said earlier is shoved into a police vehicle.**

 **As we are about leaving our eye's meet and he mouths to me four words that make my hair stand on edge and goosebumps cover my skin as I shudder.**

 **"I'M COMING FOR YOU"**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading**


End file.
